User blog:Miss Rarity/The Bandwagon
This seems to be the soup dejour, so I'll just get right to it: Pinkie Pie(ItsPinks) - Where to start. You are my compatriot in arms, my go to gal. Everytime I log onto the IRC I look to see if you are there, and I ALWAYS look forward to our next scene! Rarity restricts how silly I can be, believe me, I would be zany with you if I could. Your energy is inspiring, contagious, and very much needed. When I RP with you, I feel like I can take on the world, and you have no idea how good that feels. From the bottom of my heart, Thank you. Rainbow Dash(Now Firefly) - If Pinkie is the silly side of me, you are my rock. You are like the beacon that penetrates the fog of the RP, showing me the way to go. My trust for you knows no limit, and that is saying something. Rarely these days do I find someone, or something to put my trust into, but you are one of them. Maybe that is why you are the element of loyalty. I regret that I did not get to spend as much time with you in the RP as I would have like. That being said, I am really looking forward to getting to know the new Rainbow Dash. Please, always always always stay awesome. Twilight Sparkle/Spike - If Pinkie is the silly, and Dash is the rock, you two are the brains. Like the strong hands of a ship captain, guiding a ship through a storm that he's seen a million times, that is how I feel you two guide this RP. With both the wisedom and courage to maintain the feel of the show, and help guide all of us to being not only better at RP in general, but to be better people by extension in our every day lives. Thank you for having the faith to let me try out as Rarity, to guide me when I was going astray, and to do so with compassion and fairness. Applejack - Your patients and kindness knows no bounds. You are the continuing example of how I should act in the RP and life. When I have a bad day in the RP, just can't seem to wrap my head around all the craziness I sometimes see, you bring me right back, sit me down, and show me what it means to truly love and tolerate everypony. Thank you! Fluttershy - I regrent not being with you more in the RP. But from what I have seen and the little bit of RP time we have had, your humor is what stands out. You make me laugh, out loud, in almost every scene, whether you mean to or not. I think you represent my emotional side. When you cry, I cry. When you laugh, I laugh. I hope you and I have many more scenes, and just know that emotionally, I feel connected with you. Thank you! Roseluck - Before I was Rarity, I was Compass. And even though I don't play Compass nearly as much as I would like, please know, you are still my best friend. I enjoy our time together, and I look forward to hopefully playing Compass more so we can continue our crazy adventures in the Everfree Forest. That was one of my best times in the RP. And I felt completely safe, and I think that is what you provide for me. A feeling of safety, and security. Maybe it sounds crazy, I donno, but whenever Compass and Roseluck hang out, go on an adventure, or just even grab a cup of coffee, I feel like I don't have to worry, I know we are going to have a great time, and that we will have a great RP. I like that feeling. So Thank you :) To those I didn't mention, I'm not trying to exclude you, this just takes a lot out of me. This is like bearing my soul for all to see, so please forgive me if I didn't write anything to you. I will write more, I promise, as soon I as I recover from this posting. Please know, you all have touched me in some fashion, and I just need to work that into words. You are all awesome, and special, I wouldn't change any of you or this RP for anything in the world. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Category:Blog posts